


Ralbert Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Running From The Cops, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: playfully biting someone
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 12





	Ralbert Drabble 1

“You better behave.” Jack warned as he grabbed his coat “No fires, no hospital visits, and no getting arrested.  _ Got it. _ ” 

Race rolled his eyes, “Go have  _ your _ date, and I’ll have  _ mine _ .” 

Jack crossed his arms, “I’m  _ serious _ .” 

“So am  _ I _ .” Race huffed, catching Albert’s eye from where he was sitting. Albert start to mimic Jack as he started to talk again. Causing Race’s poker face to drop a bit. 

“What are laughing-” Jack turned around, and Albert quickly went back to looking at the ceiling “Fuck both of you.” 

Race gasped, “ _ Jackie _ I’m your  _ brother _ !” 

Jack just rolled his eyes, mumbling a few extra curses under his breath before grabbing his keys and leaving. 

Albert grinned, that weird genuine yet slightly crazy grin that always made Race’s heart stutter. “Wanna go fuck shit up and make people mad?” 

“Do I ever!” 

–

And that’s how the ended up running from the cops for the 4th time that month. 

Apparently spray painting Jack Kelly is a dick can cause some major problems. Who knew? 

Albert grabbed Race, and dragged him into an alleyway. “Come on there’s a place to hide through here.” He pulled Race into a tiny crook in the wall. 

Race pressed his back up against the wall, and tried to steady his breath as he heard cops run past them. Albert peeked his head out a bit, before smiling 

“I think they’re gone.” He turned back to Race, who just flicked him “ _ Hey _ !” 

“Idiot.” 

“How am I the idiot?” Albert asked, and Race shrugged

“I don’t know I just wanted to say that.” 

Albert’s eyebrows knit together, “I’ll bite you.” 

“No you won’t.” Race scoffed, and Albert picked up his hand and bit his finger. He jerked back, “ _ Ow _ ! You mother-” 

Before he could respond, a shadow loomed over them. They both turned around to see Jack standing there arms crossed. “You  _ little _ shits.” 

They both looked to each other before turning back to Jack, and pointing fingers at one another.

“He did it!” 


End file.
